Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-2 & 5 \\ 2 & 5\end{array}\right]$ $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-1 & -2 & 5 \\ 3 & 0 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A D$ ?
Because $ A$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ and $ D$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times3)$ $ A D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {5} \\ {2} & {5}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & \color{#DF0030}{-2} & \color{#9D38BD}{5} \\ {3} & \color{#DF0030}{0} & \color{#9D38BD}{0}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}? & ? & ? \\ ? & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ A$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ D$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ D$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ D$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{3} & ? & ? \\ ? & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ A$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ D$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{3} & ? & ? \\ {2}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{3} & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ D$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{3} & {-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2}+{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{0} & ? \\ {2}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{3} & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{3} & {-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2}+{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{0} & {-2}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{5}+{5}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{0} \\ {2}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{3} & {2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2}+{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{0} & {2}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{5}+{5}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{0}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}17 & 4 & -10 \\ 13 & -4 & 10\end{array}\right] $